duty bound
by Theta057
Summary: He was her gaurd not her friend or anyone elses. he had a duty and a promise to fulfill. but a new assigntment just might get him to trust other ponys again. rated m for possible later chapters. luna & OCx?
1. 1) A fresh start

He had heard what she said, he had heard it all. From the moment she had saved him or vice versa depending on the way he looked at it. But it didn't matter, all that mattered right now was her safety. The dark blue alicorn was his charge and no matter what he would guard her with his life. No matter what faced him be it any creature in the land of Equstria, changeling, earth pony, Pegasus, unicorn, or even on nights like tonight the very forces of nature themselves.

But guarding her in this weather and enjoying guarding her in this drastically dismal downpour were too completely different things.

"You can come inside the tent whenever you like" she had said with her bluish-green eyes barely visible on a moonless night like this. Oh yes he had heard her as she retreated into the safe haven the tent offered from the relentless rain. But they both knew he wouldn't budge from his spot atop the muddy grass not even 10 feet from the tent. No he dutifully sat there soaking in the rain listening like always.

He knew his keen sense of hearing for which he had earned his cutie mark would be dampened by the rain. "Heh dampened" he repeated out loud to no one in particular with a slight chuckle. Regardless of the rain he could still hear all that was to be heard for a good mile, from the small scurrying feet of all the woodland animals running to evade the downpour visiting Everfree forest to the rain falling on any number of trees leaves and blades of grass.

His light brown khaki colored fur was soaked through with it and his annoyance showed quite clearly on his face despite the small laugh he let out at his earlier pun. "7 hours left" was all he said in a gruff voice and after that he was a statue save for his twitching ears picking out every sound while his mind analyzed it.

- Two days later -

They had finally arrived within earshot of Canterlot, the home of his charge and her elder sister Celestia, the princess of the sun. The trip to meet with the zebra tribes of the east was finally over and not a moment too soon. His horn glowed that faint green as he levitated his earmuffs out of his saddle pack. They were protection not from the cold but from the noise. His ears felt the familiar weight of the plastic device made to bring the volume of everyday hustle and bustle down to a manageable lever for his hearing as they slipped over his light brown ears.

The trip had been a good 5 days where he didn't have to wear his earmuffs once aside from when they were in the zebra villages. They didn't run into a single pony on their trip there and not a one on the return either.

"It feels good to be home again doesn't it?" she asked in the happiest imaginable voice while casting her eyes on all the ponies entering and exiting the magnificent cities front gate.

"mhhhm I missed the grating noise of the city ever so much your majesty." He said in a voice full of sarcasm as he passed under the archway of the front gate with his charge.

"Oh please contain you happiness" she said with a feminine giggle while casting her cyan eyes at the stallion walking alongside her. He matched her gaze with his own jade green eyes and an arched eyebrow.

They slowly made their way through the city with conversation sparking between the two of them the whole way until they reached the huge double doors of Canterlot castle, the home of the two princesses. At this point they gave each other a swift glance both knowing what the other was going to do. The dark blue alicorn walked into the castle as the stallion with earmuffs headed to his private quarters to unpack and get cleaned from his five-day trek to the east. Meanwhile the princess met with her sister and discussed all of which had happened.

"Luna you have done a marvelous job with this peace treaty with the zebra tribes." She said with her most regal voice and a proud look at her younger sibling.

"Thank you sister, it was quite an easy thing to do, the only hard part was the walk out there" she said nearly overflowing with pride and happiness at the kind words her white furred sister bestowed upon her.

"Yes I told you to take a carriage but you refused remember? Anyway as easy as it was you need a break", she said as her sister looked up with a face denying a need for a break the white alicorn spoke before her younger sister had a chance to, "but knowing you won't take one I have an assignment for you. I want you to parallel my student twilight sparkles work in Ponyville". She said

Luna tried to blink away the confusion in her mind and simple stuttered "P... Parallel?"

"Yes parallel, my dear sweet sister, I would be pleased if you would further twilight sparkles research on friendship by moving to Ponyville for an indefinite period of time and doing as she does, make friends" Celestia said in a kind but none the less regal voice

"but how will I be able to fit in and make friends when everyone knows I'm one of the two princesses?" she said in an exasperated tone, she was far less confused but the idea was starting to appeal to her.

"Luna we are no strangers to magic there are hundreds of spells that can change your appearance are there not?" she asked in a kind tone while walking with her sister in her wake to the balcony over Canterlot.

"Yes... yes there is?" her voice steadily increased in volume as the excitement grew in her.

"Of course I still want you guarded against any who would seek to do you harm Luna" Celestia said as she was looking out towards Canterlot.

With a sly smile Luna said in a mischievous voice "I know the exact pony I want to accompany me on my extended research stay in Ponyville."

As this last sentence was uttered a certain khaki pony had just finished getting washed up and unpacking the meager amount of items in his saddle bags.

Mere minutes had passed as he was enjoying a glass of water when he heard a very familiar set of hoof beats walking to his door. He reached it first and opened it just before the blue alicorn was about to knock on it with her fore hoof. He saw that smile, the smile that said I hope you haven't unpacked yet because were leaving.

"Hello, did you miss me?" she asked in a voice that was just barely holding in her excitement. It didn't matter if her voice was under control he could hear her heart racing from it.

"Where are we going now your majesty?" he asked raising the same eyebrow he had upon entering the marvelous city.

"Were moving to Ponyville for a while so pack your stuff" she said with a grin as wide as it could possibly be.

With a resolute sigh showing he accepted his fate and closed eyes he spoke, "give me twenty minutes and I'll be ready to leave, you can explain the rest inside."

As he packed all there was to be packed she told him of their assignment and once finished all he had to say was "At least it will be quieter there".

With a flash of her smile the princess of the night simply stated "That's looking on the bright side" and with another giggle they were off to the train station.

well there's the end of chapter one. id like to continue but i need you readers to give me some feedback, whether its good or bad I'll take it al :D


	2. 2) Pink noise

The train ride to Ponyville was a long one but in no way was it boring, he found the landscape speeding by the passenger trains windows fascinating in every sense of the word. As he tried to observe it in every way possible from focusing on one object as it flew by or focusing on nothing and seeing the colors blend together.

"Having fun there?" she said with her usual charm effortlessly making her voice cheerful.

"Actually I am, it looks so different from all the times I've spent walking. He said still focusing and unfocusing his eyes at the rapidly moving scenery. He realized he was so close that hi breath was leaving condensation on the window and decided to give his viewing pleasure a rest.

"you really should try flying sometime, if you find that view extraordinary you would just die for seeing it spread out below you." he turned to look at her but she was already back to reading the books that had occupied most of her time on the train up until now

He knew she was right but he also knew he had a fear of flying whether it was completely safe or not. It was not having something solid beneath his hooves that he imagined would be his end. He took comfort having solid earth under him, even here on the train he could bound in whatever way he needed at a moment's notice.

A short while later he felt the train start to slow and the conductor's voice blared out of the p.a. System "WE WILL BE ARRIVING IN PONYVILLE IN JUST A FEW MINUTES, PLEASE GO TO THE REAR OF THE TRAIN ONCE OFF TO CLAIM YOUR LUGGAGE."

After the general confusion of everypony on the train trying to exit the train and grab their bags had subsided the blue alicorn and the khaki unicorn were the only two ponies left on the platform. All the other passengers had been greeted and taken by friends and family who had waited.

"Hmmm somehow I had expected a group of fans and admirers to greet us... oh well I think I like it this way, not too much noise or confusion" he said with a happy tone and an even happier expression on his face.

Meanwhile she just shrugged his comment off and grinned from ear to ear without showing any of her teeth, "look at how quaint and lovely it is! I can't wait till we get to see what house will be ours" she stated while staring off toward the town.

As they slowly made there to the town he couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched.

"Your majesty I need you to stop on three", not waiting for a response he began, "one... Two... Three". Simultaneously Luna and her guard stopped walking and he heard exactly what he thought he would. He turned to warn whoever had followed them what the consequences would be if they persisted but to his shock there was no one.

"I was sure I had" he said turning back around only to find that a bright pink pony had a mini cannon pointed directly at him and his charge. He immediately threw himself in front of the princess.

"surprise!" the pink pony yelled seemingly over joyed with herself as she pulled the firing mechanism that let loose a dazzling borage of sparkly glitter and a multitude of confetti of different colors. He felt her hove on his flank and heard her soft voice

"Relax, she an old friend" she said as nicely as possible, she then began" Why if it isn't Pinkamena Diane Pie, how have you been, and can I ask why you've followed us from the train station?"

"Princess Luna it's so good to see you again! Oh and everything has just been great! I've had toooooons of parties lately and made a lot of new friends that I've thrown new friend parties for, speaking of that i'l need to throw you a welcome back party and..."

"Pinkie just slow down we will have plenty of time for parties now, were moving to Ponyville for a while now" Luna said with a smile

"Really?! That's great! And by were you mean you to?" she gave a slight pause. "WAIT! Are you to together together? Is that why you're moving here?!"

"No were not together like that pinkie, he is my most faithful guard" the princess said with a slight blush.

"oh I see now, well it's very nice to meet you Mr. Luna's guard, I'm sure will be great friends and i'l get to throw you a friendship party and everything, won't that be fun?!"

"Oh yes just the most fun I've ever had" he said sarcastically while rolling his eyes. The pink pony noticed neither the eyes nor the sarcasm as she was literally bouncing up and down out of sheer joy, he was amazed she could keep talking and bouncing like that without losing her breath.

"Come pinkie let's go into town and see where our home is, our bags will arrive in a day or so" the princess said while giving him a playfully scolding look for his sarcasm.

So they walked the rest of the way into Ponyville the blue alicorn with her regal gait, the khaki stallion with his ears twitching this way and that, and the bright pink pony bouncing along until they reached a beautiful two story home near the center of town.

It was almost an identical copy of the houses it was next to and the princess was infatuated with it, he however could only miss his clean small home on the castle grounds.

After talking nonstop from the moment they began their walk the pink pony stopped bouncing and said, "Well i'l let you two explore this place, I have a lot of festivities to go and plan take care princess and guard guy!"

"Take care pinke I'm sure i'l see you soon!" the princess said to the pony that was already bouncing off.

"I never thought that talking and bouncing like that was simultaneously possible your majesty" the light brown pony said with a wry smile while opening the door to the blue alicorn.

"She is a very unique mare, you know that no matter how hard you tried you couldn't not smile when she was talking" she stated as she walked through the door to find a well-lit living room already furnished.

"Yes she did have a way to keep things entertaining and happy" he had to agree. Now that he was inside he rather liked his new home.

"Oh and just wait till you try her cupcakes, I think the only thing that rivals them are the treats that come from sweet apple acres" she said while making her way up the stairs.

Once he had explored the downstairs thoroughly he made his way up stairs too. They were four doors the first he passed was a towel closet filled with blankets and an assortment of soft towels. He then came across two doors; the one on the right was a giant bedroom where Luna had already started to unpack her saddlebag. The left was a bathroom with a shower and a luxurious bath. Being the only room left he assumed the last door led to his quarters.

As he came up to the last door he found his assumption to be true as he walked inside he was greeted by a fair sized cot on one side and a writing desk that faced a window overlooking the center of town.

He raised his voice enough for the princess to her him from his room, "I'm rather sleepy and I think I'm going to lie down for a while" he used his magic to levitate his saddle pack onto the floor next to the bed as he climbed in it. The blanket he laid on top of was soft and the pillow even more so.

He heard her say "Okay I'm just going to do a few things around her to get settled in" in her normal voice, she knew she didn't have to raise it because of his hearing. He finally took his ear muffs of and set them on the desk and got two pieces of dense foam out of his pack, with his magic he condensed them and put them in his ears. In complete silence laying on his bed he slowly drifted into sleep.

It was the same dream as always. No it wasn't a dream it was a nightmare. It took him to the one place he never wanted to be and back to a time where he was powerless. No matter how many times he had this memory come to him while he slept if never changed. He was powerless to stop it and he couldn't alter it in any way.

He sat and watched a younger him go throughout the pain that he had grown up in, he felt every bit of it that he saw. It awoke something deep inside of him, a hate for all those that had caused him so much pain and sorrow.

Just before the moment he couldn't take anymore he awoke to the sound of his own heartbeat. It was all he could hear and it was comforting even if it was sped up a little from his dream, it was a slow steady pulse and best of all it showed he was alive. After all he had been through it was still beating.

As he lay there listening to his heart his senses slowly started to come back. He looked around hi new room to find that the sunlight was now streaming in through the window overlooking the center of town. He saw the motes of dust gently and lazily drifting from the ceiling to the floor. He felt the cold wood as his hooves hit the floor. With his horn glowing its distinctive green he removed his ear plugs and quickly replaced them with his earmuffs.

As he opened his door with a fore hoof he heard multiple voices. There was princess Luna with her gentle laugh, there was a pony with a deep southern accent that was fake scolding someone and then... "Oh no" he said under his breath. As much as he loathed admitting it to himself it was indeed her, the pink pony from earlier that would not stop talking. Yet he still found himself walking on to the stairs.

As he finally made his way down stairs the pink pony and Luna noticed him, but the pony with the southern accent was facing away from him. She was an orange color and her mane and tail could only be described as a golden yellow. Her main was tied at the end with a small red bow and she wore an old Stetson hat. "now pinkie dontcha go on eating y'er majesties treats, granny smith and apple bloom made those just fer her when ya told em she was movin her". But the orange mare had lost pinkie's attention.

"Oh hi Mr. scary body-guard pony, I just wanted to stop by and make sure you two had everything you would need for a fun first day, so I told applejack her about you too and her family whipped you and the princess up some treats", she said with a smile so wide she had to close her eyes.

"And there woulda been a hole lot more left if pinke 'ere wouldna gotten into em", she turned as she spoke and he was almost startled by her green eyes almost the exact color as his own. "My names applejack but ma friends all call me aj" she said while puffing her chest out and giving him a smile

"Hello miss apple jack my name is" was all he got to say before his voice was lost under a minting of words coming from pinkie pie.

"So princess Luna when are you going to go say hi to all of your other friends here in Ponyville?!" the pink pony said as she reached for what appeared to be an apple tart, by this time applejack had already turned back around and was about to stop her when Luna stoped her.

"Its okay applejack she can have all she wants, and about that pinkie pie, if Mr. scary body-guard pony is rested well enough after his nap we can leave shortly" she said while giving him the most innocent smile he had ever seen.

"Ready when you are your majesty" was all he got out before pinkie pie started in again. In the back of his mind he wished he was back on their mission to the zebra tribes but he knew Luna liked it here just by how laid back and happy she was. It gave his mind a sense of peace seeing her relaxed and with that he followed his charge, the pink talkative pony and the mare with the Stetson out into a town he would from now on call home.


	3. 3) Dreams and revelations

It had been a long walk with a constant stream of babble from the pink pony with spastic interjections from his charge and applejack. But finally pinkie had left for home, now it was just princess Luna, applejack and him.

"well yer majesty I suppose its ma turn to head on home, I bid the both o'ya good night" applejack said with a cheerful grin as they were nearing the road for her home; sweet apple acres.

"thank you for the food and the company applejack, both are greatly appreciated by me and me stoic guardian" the blue alicorn said and she nudged her khaki companion to ensure he would mind his manners also.

"Yes thank you for everything" he said with his expression barley changing. He caught the earth ponies eyes giving him a once over.

"and bothaya are more'n welcome to stop on by sweet apple acres any time ya want" she gave the colt a sweet smile hinting at something more than politeness.

"We will keep that in mind and thank you once again" the princess words chased after the apple family mare as she walked down the road that led her to her home. "I think she likes you, you know that?" she said with a sly smile and a cocked eyebrow.

"I was picking up on that towards the end of her trip with us." he said as they started on Thierry way home, pinkie and apple jack had shown them around ponyville.

"it's a shame that we didn't get to meet all of the six today but it's getting late and I didn't get a nap like some lucky pony I know" her smile never stopped, he looked at her and noticed her bobbing her head to a tune she had started to hum.

"What's got you in such a good mood your majesty?" he asked after a couple of minutes of listening to her hum.

"well were back together again, were in a new town where we can make new friends its just so exhilarating" she said looking over at him but not stopping her walking.

"You make it sound like were an item" he said with a slight chuckle.

"Well if you think about all that we've been through together we may as well be." she said with a contemplative facial expression.

"I don't believe that would be to celestia's liking your majesty." he said not really believing she hadn't minded the idea of them as a couple.

"Oh Tia probably wouldn't be the happiest about it but I'm sure she wouldn't make any trouble if we were." she had lost her focused look and went back to humming her tune.

He walked on in silence till they reached their new home meanwhile she had never stoped humming, her words were turning over and over in his mind. Making him consider possibilities that he had dreamed of but never thought would actually happen. But the more he considered the more he realized it would never truly happen. She was a princess and he was her guard he would guard her with everything even if she was in the wrong, he had proven it once and he would do it again and again if it meant she was safe. They had a history over a thousand years old and a story that few could top. No, in his mind their story couldn't be any less bland he was her guard nothing more and in his mind this was all there would ever be.

"hey! Are you even listening to me?" she had now stoped a few paces behind him waiting for an answer.

Shaken from his thoughts it took a few seconds before he managed a struggled "yes your majesty."

"Oh really?" she said with a giggle not really expecting an answer "well were home anyway let's get inside I'm extremely tired and I would love to get a good nights rest in for tomorrow."

"Yes your majesty" he said while opening the door for her with his magic and closing it after he had walked in.

"I can tell somethings the matter with you, you know, your usually quite but not like this." she was a few step in front of him on the stairs so he couldn't see her face but he could tell she was frowning.

"just have alot on my mind, il be fine after I get some rest your majesty." he tried to fake a sincere tone even though he knew that his thoughts wouldn't just vanish after some sleep.

"very well then il see you in the morning." she smiled and he knew his imitated sincere tone had abated her worry, she watched him pass by on the way to his room as she closed the door. He listened to the soft thud as her door met its frame. He listened as his hooves clicked against the wood floor. He felt his magic flow through him as he closed the door with it he heard the thud of his own door against its frame.

He felt as if he was in a trance, he merely watched as his body went through the motions. He watched as he levitated his sound proofed ear muffs, he heard the onslaught of noises now barraging his hyper sensitive ears, then all there was, was silence as he put the two pieces of foam in his ears with his magic and let them expand. He lay there thinking about what had transpired earlier. He mused over it until he drifted off to sleep, until he drifted into his eventual and unavoidable nightmare.

He awoke as usual his heart rate was elevated and it was all he heard , the sun had risen not to long ago and had not been elevated enough to come through his window yet but it was still light outside as he got up he took out his ear plugs and replaced them with the earmuffs next to his bed

The princess had not yet risen, he made his way to the large bathroom between their rooms and brushed his teeth he knew the princess well enough to know that she would be up for at least another half an hour so he went down stairs and made a simple breakfast of toasted dandelions on the stove. As he cleaned up his mess princess Luna had just took her last step down the stairs.

"good morning, how did you sleep?" she said right before a rather large impact like yawn that was her normal.

"Good morning to you to your majesty. And I slept just as good as ever" he said with a smile on his face. " your breakfast is right there on the table."

"ohhhhhh poppy seed muffins and lemon grass tea my favorite!" her smile reached ear to ear. " you seem to be in a better mood today mr. Grumpy guard pony" she said this last part with a laugh.

"Yeah well all I needed was a good nights sleep just like I thought" he lied, he still felt just as confused as yesterday but he knew it would do no hood worrying her about it. "So what's our plan for the day your majesty?"

"well since we have all day today I thought we could meet the rest of the six' how does that sound?" she said between bites of her muffin and sips of her tea.

Well If it means we will be in pinkie's company il make sure to pack my earplugs" he said with a small smirk.

"Oh come on she isn't that bad besides the others defiantly aren't as talkative as her, and hey you might even like them. Or would you rather go hang out with your mare friend?" she said with a devilish smile playing across her face

"My marefriend your majesty? Whomever could you mean?" he replied trying to look as oblivious and innocent as possible.

"I saw the way she was looking at you, I think she really likes you, maybe you should give her a chance. That reminds me, I've never seen you spend time with other girls or come to think of it any other ponies". She said almost looking puzzled.

With a shrug he explained, "I have always been busy with my work and in my free time I train so work will be easier". It was the truth, when he was young he had stayed away from all the other kids Just so he wouldn't get hurt from then until his imprisonment he had never wanted any company, but nearly a thousand years of just himself had made him yearn for some even if it was just to converse with them. Now that he was back he didn't want to be alone again.

"Well yeah but don't you want a special mare that will be just yours?" she was really getting into this conversation, so much so that she had nearly forgotten about her muffin. "I'm not sure about you but when I was on the moon I was more lonely than I ever thought imaginable" she now had a truly saddened expression playing across her face.

"I know how you feel your majesty, but that doesn't change what I am and what I do, I'm your guard and I don't have time for anything else." the tension in the room grew palpable as he stared across the kitchen into the eyes of the princess, into the eyes of the only other pony that knew the loneliness of 1000 years imprisonment." maybe one day i will find that mare but until then I am where I need to be".

"yes well we need to be leaving soon if we are to meet the rest of the 6 today" she said with a cough, and with that she ate the rest of her muffin and trotted over to the stairs, "I'm going to finish getting ready then il be back down" she said as she turned her head toward him and smiled as if their conversation had never happened. He sighed as she walked up the stairs and he knew that today would be one roller coaster of a day.

an hour prior she had walked up stairs saying she would be right down and then they would be on their way.

"allllll done" she said in a sing-song voice. He never understood what took her so long. Her hair never seemed to be disheveled and she always seemed to be in perfect order. "well then let's get going slow poke" he heard her say as she walked out the door into ponyville.

Another sigh left his lips and as the front door closed his mumbled "Here we go again" could faintly be heard right before the click of the front doors latch.

"So who do you want to meet first? There's twilight sparkle my sisters ever faithful student, rainbow dash or fluttershy both pegasi or there's rarity a fashion designer unicorn. So which one will it be?". The princess said with a happy tone.

"Hmmmmmm I don't know, surprise me", he said while catching up to her from her early start out of the house.

"Allllllrighty then" she said eerily similar to pinkie pie. She was walking towards the outskirts of ponyville towards what looked like a cottage and not far past that was a cloud home.  
"So we're going to see one of the pegasi" he said in a monotone voice. While she just nodded her head he heard a voice coming from the cottage.

"how bad is it? Is he going to be okay? " he heard the mare say with concern evident in her voice. He struggled to hear the other pony but to his astonishment and annoyance he couldn't. "Oh my gosh thank you fluttershy, I was so worried he was really hurt! " it was the same mare but she sounded relieved. Why the hell couldn't he hear the second mare?

"something the matter? You look like somethings shooken you up pretty bad." She said while walking beside him.

"it's nothing just something I'm trying to figure out. " As they approached the cottage a Cerulean blue mare came out of the door with a turtle on her back, the turtle was almost comical with a bandage wrapped around its shell and the mare had so many streaks of color running through her mane and tail it was near impossible for him to picture her as anyone else but rainbow dash.  
" oh hey there princess Luna! I haven't seen you since the whole changing takeover thing, how's it going?" her redish purple eyes sparkled as she spoke.

"Everything has gone very well rainbow, I trust things have been calm here in ponyville?" bingo he had hit the nail on the head with her name, he would have been far prouder if it wasnt quite as obvious.

"Well it's as quiet as possible with pinky running around princess", with that the two blue mares shared a laugh while he shuddered at the thought of the talkative pony. "and who's your colt friend?" she said while looking him over.

"This is my personal guard he's here with me on an extended assignment in ponyville" she answered while smiling in his direction.

"it's a pleasure to meet you miss dash" he said while worrying if the pink pony would jump out of nowhere and interrupted.

"aww just call me rainbow, everyone else around town does anyway" she seemed genuinely nice, he might actually enjoy her company he thought to himself.

"Hey can I ask you something? " he was still wondering who she was talking too just moments earlier.

"Sure go ahead" she had a most perplexed look on her face.

"who were you just talking to?... That is if I may be so bold as to ask. " he quickly added after seeming so forthright.

She still looked confused but none the less answered, "sheesh you don't have your be so formal and I was just taking me pet her to see my friend fluttershy, she's great with animals and fixed him up after he took a nasty fall., speaking of which" she turned slightly and let out a loud shout "HEY FLUTTERSHY! COME OUT HERE FOR A SEC!" he heard her hoof steps and moments later saw a yellow Pegasus mare come to the door.

Sorry it took so long to update but air force basic training doesn't leave much time for writing now that that is over with i will have far more regular updates to this story and others i want to start. as allways reviews are appreciated weither bad or good and thanks for reading my story.


End file.
